


I Forgot...

by HAYAKAWAmenma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekxiu Freefrom, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minseok's Cat Tan - Freeform, Tan the cat - Freeform, Xiubaek Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAYAKAWAmenma/pseuds/HAYAKAWAmenma
Summary: Minseok love lazy morning like this.With his boyfriend and his uninvited cat.





	I Forgot...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mistake if there any, hope you can still enjoyed it.

The birds were singing outside. The sky was still sprinkled with a light touch of pink and orange. Minseok could feel the warmth of the tentative first blush of sunshine on his skin. Soft, warm. A calm spring morning.

There was a slight motion on his right, someone was moving beside him. Lazily opening an eye, he could see his boyfriend, head turned toward him. A light, gentle and cozy smile on his face, that make his bright chocolate eyes sparkling. The alarm behind Baekhyun head indicate that it was exactly 6:17 a.m. . Definitely too early for a Sunday morning.

“Hello you!”, he said, voice soft but still hoarse from sleep. Baekhyun’s smile extends, making his eyes disappear in becoming similar to two little crescents of moon. “Did you sleep good?” he still whispered, not wanting to break this peaceful and dreamlike atmosphere that somehow enveloped them. The younger man nodded with a slight pout taking place on his face, his pale and light pink lips calling for the temptation of a kiss. Minseok loved morning like this, spent lazily in bed just the two of them, kissing, cuddling, talking in low voice, and simply enjoying each other's presence.

 

Suddenly their almost contest stares was broken by Tan. Their little kitty that was certainly feeling left out of this calm morning. Meowing like there's no tomorrow. Minseok giggled a little at their cat antics. “He might be hungry, but I don’t want to get up.”, muttered the older one. With his best puppy eyes -or kitty would argue Baekhyun- he could perform, he looked up to his grinning boyfriend. “Could you do it, please?”, he purred.

Baekhyun’s grin spread wider, from ear to ear. Bright, sparkling, and his eyes screaming love, looking at him softly like he was the best thing that his boyfriend had ever posed his regard on. He feels precious, loved and warm. They both melt into a short and loud pile of laughter, making Tan flee the bedroom and his cozy spot between them, where he was taking his sudden nap.

As soon as it started his laugh died and they were left looking in each other’s eyes. A huge rush of love taking over his body and heart at starring in the warm chestnut-honey eyes of his lover. A few jet-black locks falling in his eyes, he looked younger, softer and happier. “I love you”, whispered Minseok at the same time as Baekhyun opened his mouth. Actually, Baekhyun spoke so softly that he didn’t hear him. His boyfriend continued to speak even though no sound could be heard.

A slight frown takes place on Minseok's face, confusion taking over his eyes as he eyed his young lover, waiting for him to stop playing around. Baekhyun spoke again, but once more no sound was heard. His lips moved, but not a single noise was uttered.

“Stop playing, Baekhyun-ah”, wobbly murmured Minseok. His boyfriend looked down at him, eyes filled with remorse, sorrow and yet still with the same affection that shine at the back of these same eyes. His heart started to beat a bit faster, a slight fear slowly creeping, wrapping around his heart. The sensation was painful, like if someone was cruelly playing with his heart, squeezing it, again and again. His breath increasing a little bit more at each passing second, soon he was panting. His lover still looking at him with those sad eyes, like he knew something that Minseok didn’t. His smile, still softly fixed on his face, he mouthed more words that Minseok couldn’t hear.

 

 

Abruptly, Minseok jolted awake, in a completely dark room. His room. His alarm flashing bright red number, showing up that it was 3:00 a.m.. He looked at his right and the bed was empty. That horrible feeling coming back by waves of pain. Tears started gathering in his eyes, making his vision blurred bit by bit. A hand clamped on his shirt, where was his heart. He was suffocating. He was drowning in this darkness. Loud sobs gradually becoming a cry escaped his mouth. Was it really him that was crying -screaming- so hard?

Hot. He was too hot, pearls of sweat made their way from his temples to chin. Mixing with his tears. Kicking off his blankets, he gets up on wobbly feet to the living room. He couldn’t bear the sight of his empty bed. Letting himself fall on his sofa, glassy eyes void of all emotion, dry path of tears on his rosy cheeks. Large bag under his eyes, he suddenly looked older than the twenty-eight years older he was.

Head in his trembling hands, a litany of hushed words were mumbled in a low voice. “I forgot I forgot I forgot I forgot I for-”. A sob broke his mantra. Lying down on the couch, shivering at the cold temperature of the room. Without a blanket, sparkling pearls once again started rolling from his eyes. “I’m sorry Baekhyun. I really miss you.”, he mouthed voice too broken to speak out loud.

He forgot, Minseok forgot that his lover wasn’t here anymore. That he would never again see his face lit up with a smile, could never ever again hear his loud and sometimes annoying laugh. Minseok would never ever again see the love in his boyfriend’s eyes, in his warm, welcoming, and sometimes sparkling with mischief dark honey eyes.

Baekhyun was gone, two years ago. In a stupid cars accident. That day, his sun stopped shining, and his life became dull, he was yet to overcome his grief. Little by little he was coming to terms with it, but some nights like now, he just couldn’t.

 

**_He loved him. He still loves him. And would never stop loving him._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, I almost cried when writing it ...  
> Hope you liked it, comments are welcome! :)


End file.
